A Short Biography of Sebastian Moran
by karathenerdyone
Summary: Seb's life was in the gutter before he met Moriarty, now he's doing things he had only dreamed about, including kidnapping a certain Detective Inspector to get to a certain Consulting Detective. Mor/Mor
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Moran had grown up in the middle of nowhere, with a couple of noisy younger siblings who took up all of his parent's time. He spent most of his time up in his room and grew used to not being of much use to his family.

When he was old enough, he joined the military just to get away. It soon became apparent that Seb was skilled in almost everything he tried, weather it was guns, knives, or even physical combat, he ruled it all. He going places, they all used to say. Sebastian was looking forward to it.

But then some high up official denied him a higher position due to fearing for his own post, and Seb "accidentally" gave him a concussion. Sebastian was hastily discharged, and forbidden from his parent's house when he asked for a place to stay. He was broke, alone, and lost when Jim found him.

Jim was always in danger, it seemed. Seb had only been his shooter for a few seconds before Jim had grabbed him by the arm, dragged him halfway across London, and made sure that a rival's sharp shooters didn't make it to the meeting. After that went smoothly, Jim invited Seb back to his place and Seb slept in one of the spare rooms. Seb had been homeless before, and Jim bought him nice things like nice suits and fancy shoes and new guns whenever he finished a job. Some part of Seb's brain, back beyond what he would admit to himself, was enjoying Moriarty's attention.

"Seb!" Called Jim from the kitchen, Sebastian slowly looked up, groggy from the rare hours of sleep he had caught the night before. Seb slowly pulled himself out of bed and checked the time, it was nearly midday. He quickly pulled on a shirt and some pajama pants before jumping out of his room and making his way to the kitchen. Jim was leaning against a counter, holding a spoon full of peanut butter while standing next to a bound, gagged, and unconscious man on his knees. Seb raised an eyebrow, but said nothing some of Moriarty's henchmen left in silence.

"We have a visitor, Seb!" Jim said, grinning. Seb didn't respond, instead walking over to the kettle and pressing the button to make it start. "This is D.I. Greg Lestrade, I believe you've heard about him."

"I didn't know the boys were picking him up today." Seb said, taking out a mug before turning around and leaning against the table.

"Well they did, and here we have him!" Jim laughed and stepped over the drugged man, then taking a seat on the couch in their living room called out, "Can you pour me a glass too? Thanks."

"What are we going to do with him?" Muttered Seb as he walked over to Moriarty, tea in both his hands, dodging the sleeping Lestrade's legs.

"Now is when we finally get to have some fun, Sebby!" Laughed Jim and he grinned menacingly as Seb handed him the tea. "We're going to have lots and lots of fun."


	2. Chapter 2

No matter what Jim thinks, Seb isn't just an emotionless rock that's very good at killing things. Seb doesn't like killing children very much. He will do it, if Jim tells him to, but he won't like it. He'll kill anything else that moves without blinking, but killing children has always been hard. Unfortunately, with Jim's job, sometimes there's children to kidnap and loose ends to tie up. This was one of those days.

They had kidnapped the three year old twin girls of some prominent government official, and besides that Seb didn't really care about the details. The girls were brought in by the normal buff minions at midnight, and Seb put them in the same room where the Detective Inspector was.

They were both crying, hungry, and terrified, to the point that Lestrade woke as soon as Seb pushed them through the door. Lestrade's eyes widened, but he did nothing in fear of endangering the children and stayed laying on the bed with his arms tied above him. As soon as they were safely in the room, Seb gently took the tiny rope handcuffs off both of twins and set up the futon in the corner for them both to sleep on. Jim leaned against the door and watched as he did all this work, a smirk growing on his face.

"You two go to sleep here alright?" whispered Seb, nudging them both in that direction. They got into the bed slowly, and the one on the left and the shorter hair hugged the covers tightly around her and cried quietly, while the other one just stared at Sebastian, a confused look on her face.

"Where's mommy?" The one with longer hair said, Seb grimaced and whispered. "Go to sleep, you'll see mommy soon."

Seb made his way to the door, Moriarty opened it for him and winked at the tied up Greg before closing the door behind him and walking out to where Seb had paused in the hallway. Jim started to walk past, a small smile on his face, but Seb grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"What? What is it?" said Jim, startled. Seb looked at the carpet for a second before meeting his gaze a shaking his head.

"Nothing, never mind." he said, letting go of Jim's arm and turning to where his room was, on the opposite end of the hall. His heart pounded in his chest, but he did not want to think of things like that now. They were in the middle of two jobs simultaneously, there was enough stress going around without him adding feelings too it.

He stopped again, and turned to see Jim peering at him through the darkness in front of his door. The look broke something inside Seb. He didn't want to resist anything anymore, he wanted to be impulsive. He wanted Jim. Nothing mattered besides the way the moonlight shown on Moriarty's face and the desperate need to be touched by someone. Seb crossed the hall quickly, and before he really knew what he was doing he had Jim pinned to his door.

Seb's breathing came out in hallow pants of surprise as he observed his boss before him. He was so beautiful, the moonlight illuminating only one of his eyes so that Seb could see a bit of his reflection. Jim's breath was warm and and slow against his neck and chin. He still was unsure of what he was doing, but his hands reached down to Moriarty's and grabbed them quickly, pulling them above his head. With one hand, he held them there, and with his other he stroked the moonlight on Jim's face. Jim still looked calm, and offered little resistance, a small smirk growing on the side of his mouth. Jim was beautiful, and he smelled wonderful too. A bit like roses and peppermint candies. Seb leaned closer, waiting for a sign that he should stop, that he was fired and was kicked out of the house, but when there was none, Seb quickly closed his eyes and pressed their lips together before either of them had any more time to think about what was happening.

At first it was just Seb kissing, his advances meeting unresponsive lips, his hand gliding against the completely frigid skin of Jim's neck. Seb pressed himself against the length of Moriarty, using his advanced height to his advantage and stroking the wrists he held tight in his grasp.

Then something changed, Moriarty giggled in the midst of Seb's advances and suddenly he was kissing him back with a passion. Their lips glided over each other and Seb's free hand traced down to Moriarty's side, gently tracing his thumb over and over his ribs. Seb let out a moan that just made Jim want more, letting go with a groan. Jim bit on Seb's bottom lip for a few seconds, teasing him, and then slowly slid his tongue into Seb's accepting mouth.

He used this distraction to his advantage and broke free of the binds on his wrists, pushing Seb back so that he staggered before leaning against the other side of the wall.

They both panted, but Seb closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, instantly full of regret. Moriarty just stared at him, catching his breath in the silence and calculating his sniper's emotions in the darkness.

"I was wondering when you'd come around." Said Jim, calmly, in his high pitched voice, placing his hand in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. "I just didn't know it would take children. Really Seb? Children? Little kiddies were all it took? You have a heart, that's adorable."

"I fucking hate kids."

"Is that why you made their bed so nicely and were so _kind. _My little sebbykins! So cute." Moriarty laughed and Seb could feel the blood rushing to his face. "What if I told you to go kill both of them, right now?"

"I would do it."

"Are you sure?" He said, teasing him. Moran bit back his frustration and looked Jim dead in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Good." Jim paused and stepped up to Seb, his face inches away from him. He looked Seb over appreciatively and started circling him, like a wolf stalking its prey.

"You're a good kisser, Sebby." He whispered into his ear. A shiver ran down Seb's back as he stood tall, like the soldier he used to be. "I like that about you."

Without another word, Moriarty passed in front of Seb, pausing at his door, and with a small smile left him there in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Seb could feel Jim's gaze penetrating the back of his head. He was making tea and breakfast for their prisoners, but since he was terrible at cooking all three of them were getting peanut butter and jam sandwiches. He self-consciously scratched the back of his head and then turned around with the three plates. Moriarty was standing across the kitchen, but he was still staring at Seb like he had predicted. Seb avoided his gaze, instead focusing on the three plates in his hands and walking over towards the hall.

"Seb?" Moriarty called, Seb paused and turned, huffing in response. "Bring the Detective Inspector to the entertainment lounge when you're done."

Seb nodded and proceeded to bring the sandwiches to the girls and Lestrade. He gave the girls theirs first, and then put the other on the bedside table. Lestrade gazed up at Moran lazily, large black circles under his eyes. Seb first pulled out his gun, showing it to the man tied before him.

"Try anything, the girls get it first." He said calmly and coldly, calculating Lestrade's response. Lestrade blinked slowly and then nodded his head once. Seb quickly and efficiently untied the man, who sat up slowly and rubbed his wrists. Seb handed him the plate and then took his place standing next to the nightstand and just watched all three of them eat.

Lestrade finished first, he must have been starving after not eating for a few days in the time it took to get him in the house and this was his first meal. As soon as Seb noticed, he motioned for Lestrade to stand. He hesitantly does so, and Seb motions towards the door. They advance slowly, the girls watching them the whole way. Seb opened the door and pushed Lestrade threw the hallway, locking the door behind him.

"So what's this about?"

"Keep your hands up." demanded Seb, the detective complied hesitantly. After a few more seconds of walking they came to a stop in front of the only metal door in the flat. The door was built specifically for the purpose of no one escaping. It was solid steel, and all of the walls surrounding this solitary room were impermeable to almost anything. You could stand outside the front door, your ear pressed against it for days on end as a man screamed his head off as he bled to death, and you would never hear a peep.

The door opened quickly, and before the pair lay Seb's and Moriarty's personal little interrogation room. Chains lay oh the ground and on the walls, one chair stood in the middle of the room over a large drain leading into darkness, and beyond that there was nothing. It was kept extremely clean, but beyond the smell of bleach and cleaning products, there was a faint smell of blood. The Detective Inspector stopped, but with a shove from Sebastian he stumbled into the room.

"Have a seat, Detective Inspector." said Jim in his high voice used when he wanted to tease his prey. He stepped out from behind Seb and bolted the door. "Seb, chain him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning-** This chapter includes blood and torture, so if that's not your cup of tea I suggest skipping it.

* * *

><p>Soon, with a bit of fighting, Lestrade was chained to the solitary metal chair in the middle of the room. Moriarty stood directly in front of him, while Seb stood behind him, taking out a carefully concealed knife. Moriarty was wearing one of his favorite suits, as he always did when trying to intimidate a prisoner. Seb was wearing much more relaxed jeans and a tee shirt, he was going to get blood on it anyway.<p>

"What should we do for our dear Sherlock, then?" Jim said. It was a rhetorical question, meant to scare Lestrade. Sebastian knew he would have already picked out exactly what to do in his mind, he had seen him starring off into space a few times that day with that slightly deranged smile that both excited and scared Seb. For Lestrade's first day though, Seb knew what was he was expected to do.

"What do you think, Seb?" said Moriarty, looking over Lestrade like a steak in the supermarket. Then, more quietly. "Where should we start..."

Greg Lestrade did not even flinch, Seb had to give him that. He was being pretty brave considering the situation. In Seb's experience with Moriarty, things tend to start out with sobbing and begging. Moriarty just had that effect on people.

"Let's not just leave the man in suspense, shall we? Seb, my Dear, go ahead and start." Jim grinned and winked at Seb, who took his knife and crouched next to the Detective Inspector. He pulled out the sleeve of his shirt, and using the knife, sliced it all the way up to the shoulder. He ripped the fabric away without any delay and sliced the knife across bare skin, blood gushing from the wound. Greg hissed and shut his eyes in pain, recoiling immediately. Seb did it again, splashing a bit of blood as he creating a large "X" on the man's arm.

"What is it that you want?" said Lestrade, trying to stay tough, but his voice was quiet and pained. Seb quickly did another dash across the X and then stood when he gasped, making his way to the other arm.

"Want with you? Oh I don't really want anything to do with _you._ It's Sherlock that I'm interested in." He nodded to Seb, who proceeded to cut the other sleeve and give the Detective inspector another bloody "X" and waited and Greg tried to hold in the sounds of pain. "This is the most fun way to get to him, isn't it?"

Seb delivered the last cut across his arms. Lestrade moaned in pain and turned his head away from his offenders, trying to block out the agony. Greg had seen some terrible things in his time as a police officer, and he was not about to go down to a couple of paper cuts.

Seb knew that it hurt, he had done it many times to other prisoners and had gotten much better reactions from many. Jim liked it when they squealed, when they begged and pleaded, when they finally gave up. Sebastian liked it when Jim was happy, he didn't boss him around as much.

"Sebby dear, get the shocker." said Moriarty, grinning at Lestrade as he looked up again. Seb stood up and walked over to the door where a number pad was bolted into the wall. He quickly pressed a few buttons and a familiar clunk against the metal floor, a small electronic box protruding from the metal wall, a set of wires tired to the top.

Seb pulled it out quickly and untangled the wires that had small suction cups on the end. Moriarty laughed at Lestrade's face as Seb ripped off the final parts of Lestrade's jacket and shirt. He quickly attached the suction cups onto Lestrade's skin with the speed of an expert and took his place next to the machine. Seb let half of his mouth twitch up in response to his boss's large grin.  
>"As far as criminals go, you really need to get your priorities straitened out." gasped Lestrade. Moriarty laughed, it was dark and twisted in a way that could have man an ordinary person break into tears, but Greg Lestrade was not an ordinary man.<p>

Moriarty nodded and grinned even larger, his eyes filled with an sinister glee, Seb pushed the green button. Electricity pumped through the wires and into the Detective Inspector. He finally let out a howl in response, his whole body shaking in pain. Lestrade's body soon went limp and Seb turned off the machine. He smiled at Jim, and slowly went to unchain the unconscious Detective Inspector.

* * *

><p>Thank you to the lovely copper-28 for the review! It really makes my day :D<p>

I hope you all enjoyed, and i'd love you to review, add to alerts, and favorite if you think the story deserves it!


	5. Chapter 5

(blood play, some sexy times, be wary)

Seb stitched up the cuts on the detective's arms while he was still unconscious, leaving him in the chair and using his most useless medical supplies. Lestrade had to be presentable, not healing, and certainly not healthy. Healthy was meant for people who would escape.

He would only escape if Moriarty gave the word.

When Sebastian was done, he left him in the interrogation room and left to go change out of him bloody clothes. He closed the metal door with a small clang and turned, only to be pushed back with such force that he gave up a small hiss under his breath. Jim grinned with a vacant look in his eyes. His hand traced down and curved over Seb's chest.

"I must say Sebby, I like you like this." Jim nipped at Seb's open neck. Seb leaned back to give more room, a small groan escaped him as Moriarty licked the tendons. "Obedient as ever, I see. Adorable."

Sebastian scoffed and twisted Jim around, a loud thud shaking the wall. He pinned Jim's arms to his sides as he had before and forcefully pressed their lips together. Jim laughed into the kiss and bit on Seb's lower lip, playfully groaning. Seb's tongue slid into Jim's half-open mouth with ease, but seb quickly bit down enough to hurt and draw blood, but Seb didn't mind as much. It was Jim.

It only took a few more seconds for Jim to get tired of being pinned. He squirmed against Seb's bonds, and when he didn't move he quickly lifted his leg up and brutally kneed Seb in between his legs. Seb cried out and fell back in pain, Jim brushed off the wrinkles in his suit.

"Sebastian." Moriarty grabbed his chin and held it up so that Seb had no choice but to stare at him. "Don't test me."

"Yes, sir." Seb whispered. Venom dripping from his gaze. That had _hurt._

"Good." Moriarty proceeded to kiss it all better, but everything about him screamed not to challenge his dominance. Seb might have a few moves here and there, but Jim was calling all of the shots.

"_Mine_." Jim growled into Seb's ear between bites and hickeys that left Seb nearly begging. "All of you, purely and entirely mine, Sebby, and don't you dare forget it."

Seb moaned and tilted his head back as Jim reached his hand underneath Seb's shirt and pulled it up over his head. It was quickly forgotten and tossed in the general direction of the living room, Jim would make him pick it up later anyway. Jim hungrily explored the exposed skin, his hands trailing to Seb's back and dragging him closer in one fluent sweep. Seb finally got brave enough to try and take some of Jim's clothes off, successfully pulling off his Westwood jacket and undershirt. Jim dragged him towards his bedroom in earnest, pulling Seb along as he stumbled through the hallway, nearly blinded with lust.

Seb was shoved against the door and Jim took out a carefully concealed knife from his pants. Jim licked the edge of it first, enough to draw a small drop of blood on his tongue, but that was quickly solved by Sebastian in a passionate kiss. Seb tried to hold Jim in some way, to pull him closer. But Jim would not have that and pinned Seb's left hand with his own. Jim placed the knife against Seb's arm in a place similar to where the detective Inspector had been slashed a few minutes ago. Jim traced a curvy line that only just pierced the skin and raised some blood. Seb moaned, but it was from pure pleasure.

Jim stops when he reaches Seb's elbow and licks the wound until it doesn't bleed anymore. Seb turned and realized that it looked a bit like a cat had scratched him. A sexy, impossibly mad, terribly changeable cat.

Jim shoved him against the door again, although Seb had not moved an inch, and then he grins like he had won something. He left Seb in the dust again, leaning against Jim's door as he retrieved his clothes and walked back. When he had seen that his sniper had not moved anywhere, he grinned and slashed the knife across Seb's cheek.

"What the hell?" Seb exclaimed, holding a hand to his face mostly out of pure shock than anything. Seb was very pain tolerant, but fixing up his face was going to be difficult. Moriarty laughed, Seb could see the madness in his eyes as Moriarty one again pinned him to the door, resting his knife hand on Seb's hip and holding the clothes with another. He placed one final soft kiss on his lips, it was almost innocent, as innocent as Jim could ever get.

"Goodnight, my dear." He gently pushed Seb out of the way, and Seb offered no resistance. He smiled one last time, and leaving Seb in shock and dismay, disappeared into his room.

Seb had seen some insane people in his day, in his ring of the crime circles they were nearly everywhere he looked. But James Moriarty, honestly scared and excited a part of him in a way no one else did. Most people were predictable, easy to deal with with a bit of patience. Seb's biggest fear, if it could even be called a fear, was that Moriarty would just shoot him one day when he got to bored of him. But his second biggest fear was that he would let him.

Hope you all enjoyed it! It's the middle of April and i'm doing Script Frenzy, so it might be a while before i'm back, but I wrote you this to tide you over. :) I love the people who review and favorite, including the wonderful Mirabilem Electo, who this chapter goes out too. (I'm really sorry about not revealing Lestrade's future, but I promise, next chapter!)

Thank you all for reading, love you!

~Kara


	6. Chapter 6

It had all gone downhill with the twins. Seb was meant to pick up the ransom for the girl's father and give the government official the first of many demands from Jim. He had arrived on time and had taken his place on top of nearby building over the alleyway. The man was late though, which was expected, but very tedious. He fiddled with his phone and checked his new gun for emergencies a few times.

It was actually sunny in London for a change, but it got in the sniper's eyes at all the wrong angles. It had taken about twenty minutes after the appointment for a shaking, fat, and balding man to step into the alley, gripping his phone tightly. He was wearing a professional suit, but sweat was staining his armpits and a bit on his undershirt. He looked as if he was about to faint. Sebastian picked up the phone out of pity for the poor bastard and began to dial the man's number.

"Hello" said Sherlock coldly in his deep voice. Sebastian turned immediately, scrambling for his gun but he was already faced with two of them, one in Holmes's hand, the other in the hands of a very pissed off John Watson. "Funny seeing you here. You might as well put the gun down, you know your boss would skin you if we showed up dead." Sebastian did not move, still pointing the gun in the direction of Dr. Watson, who did not seem fazed, oddly enough.

"He'd give me a gun, some booze, an' congratulations for it." Sebastian said, faking a very convincing American accent, but Sherlock smiled with the side of his mouth.

"Please, you're from England. Military too, I presume, Nice gun." Sebastian did not move, but he was non-stop cursing himself in his head. If he got out of this, Jim would have his hide. Seb slipped the phone into his pocket for safe keeping. "Where is Lestrade?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and peered down at the alleyway. The fat government official was still standing there, looking more than a bit terrified, but he had not seen Seb yet.

"We know where the twin girls are already, don't worry about your little ransom deal." said John. Sebastian took one look at him and then snorted.

"No you don't, but nice try." Said Sebastian, not masking his accent anymore. He then began looking around subtly for a means of escape. Holmes was blocking his original back-up plan, but there was a fire escape by the side of the alley, about ten feet over. If only he could manage to get that far without his head being blown off.

"So he's well hidden in a way we would not find him normally just searching, then. You're the one who takes care of the dirty work, so you've been feeding the children, peanut butter on your shirt, probably feeding Lestrade too. It's too much work to keep them in two perfect hiding spots without anyone noticing, so they are in the same place. Moriarty would've had to have been there in the past few hours, and you must spend most of your time there, and someone must be there now, probably Moriarty or one of his goons. No where near here you wouldn't take that risk. Ruling out the more obvious spots, it's in a flat somewhere in London." Said Sherlock, his voice cool and level. John looked at him, amazed, but Sebastian just shook his head and paced over to where the fire escape was.

"So close, Holmes, but not quite. Keep working on it." Sherlock shrugged and then pointed the gun at the sniper's leg.

"I guess we'll just have to question you some more."

Seb hopped up on the ledge and then looked over his shoulder. "Bit of a fall there. Shoot me and I'm as good as dead." Seb smiled and walked over a few feet until he was just above the fire exit."Goodbye."

He jumped off the side of the building, feet first. His hands blindly but efficiently grabbed the ladder and he jolted to a stop that might have broken his legs if he wasn't as careful as he was. He quickly climbed down the ladder and looked up just in time to hear the gunshot as his foot exploded in pain. He muffled his cry of pain and ran, to the best of his ability, out of the alleyway as Holmes and Watson climbed down the side of the building.

Sebastian made it to the main road and shoved a few tourists out of the way as he stole their cab. The cabby turned around and began to yell at him, but when he saw the blood pooling out of his leg he froze.

"Please, holy shit. Someone shot me, please. I don't know how to get to the hospital." Sebastian said, faking a pained and pleading American tourist. The cabby nodded and then turned around, hitting the gas with such force that Seb was shoved back into the seat. Seb turned just in time to see Sherlock and John run onto the street behind him. Seb pulled out his mobile and quickly called Jim.

"Helloooo Sebby, How did our exchange go?" Said Jim in his sing-song voice. Shit, he was expecting good news.

"We might have to reschedule that." Sebastian said, still faking his American accent in case the driver was listening. "I've been fucking shot in the leg, dammit!"

"Did that suddenly make you American?"

"Obviously, I'm taking a taxi to the hospital. Can you get there?" Seb said. Jim sighed on the other end of the line.

"Seb, why are you taking a cab?"

"I couldn't get away fast enough, dammit! They shot me in the leg. A pair of them, one had dark hair, he was wearing a long coat and the other had sandy hair and wore a sweater."

"You mean to tell me you ran into Sherlock and his live-in one on your little adventure? Good, I was wondering when he'd come out to play."

"Well next time let me know when you have a play date. I'm bleeding to death here!" Seb ran his fingers through his hair, not even faking his exasperation anymore. The cabby glanced up at him and then took a sharp turn, making Seb fall over a little bit. He let out a hiss for show and the cabby quickly apologized.

"Oh calm down on the acting, What hospital?"

"What hospital are we going to?" Seb asked the cabby, he gave a sharp reply as they pulled into the emergency lane of the hospital. The cabby replied quickly and Seb repeated the address.  
>"I'll send a car. Be there in a few, don't get too carried away, Sebastian." Seb heard the click of Jim hanging up and he inwardly cringed. Jim only called him Sebastian when he was unhappy with him.<p>

He thanked the cabby and placed a few bloody pounds threw the slot before dragging himself out of the cab and into the emergency dock. A few stand-by nurses rushed around him and he was quickly brought into the hospital in a wheelchair. He let it happen, knowing that Jim would set up a bomb threat or something to get him out of there, and he could use the professional medical help instead of doing it himself.

Jim arrived almost two hour later, much longer than necessary. It hadn't taken that long for the doctors to get the bullet out and bandage everything up. When Jim strolled in with a few more of his minions, he dragged him out into the backseat of a large black car and pushed him against the opposite wall, shoving their bodies together. Seb knew better than to resist when Jim passionately kissed him, at least he wasn't killing him. Yet.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, lovelies! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm back from the land of script frenzy! woo!<p>

Please review and favorite if you think it deserves it, because you make my week really. it's fantastic.

Okay, Mirabilem Elect, I lied. You'll have to wait for revealing Lestrade's future, i'm sorry!

Love you,

~Kara


End file.
